Mal Entendido
by pipe92
Summary: Gohan había tenido unos día antes una pelea con Videl , enviando a su hermano menor para solucionar las cosas pero este al llegar a la mansión satan escucho parte de una conversación creando un mal entendido con ello , One Shot


******Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

******Capitulo 1**

Era un sábado en la mañana en las montañas Paos , Gohan se encontraba a fuera entrenando no había podido dormir en toda la noche ya que el día anterior se había peleado con Videl por causa de celos injustificados debido a que ambos se había vuelto pareja hace unos meses después de un año de la derrota de Buu . Pero luego de meditarlo durante la noche se dio cuenta que no tenia nada de que preocuparse, pero aun así ella se encontraba muy molesta y no lo perdonaría tan fácil

- Goten necesito tu ayuda para que Videl me perdone - Dice Gohan mientras Goten lo miraba sin entender bien lo que su hermano quería decir

- ¿Que te perdone? y ¿que hiciste tu para que se enojara contigo? - Pregunta el pequeño pelinegro curioso

- Es algo complicado de explicar solo que esta molesta por algo que yo hice, ella es como mama - Responde Gohan no queriendo meter a su hermano menor en sus asuntos amorosos

- Pero que ¿tengo que hacer yo? - Pregunta nuevamente Goten

- Tu solo dile que...no se inventa algo si yo supiera que decirle, seria precisamente yo quien se lo diga - explica el ex Discípulo de Picolo asciendo dudar a Goten

- Pero si se coloca violenta mi pega como aquella vez que encontramos a Broly -

- Te lo aseguro no te golpeara esta vez, tu solo dilo y yo te daré algo especial - Dice el pelinegro " No quiero ni imaginar si ella se pone violenta me mata por suerte envió a Goten"

Con aquella promesa que recibiría algún regalo especial de su hermano mayor , el pequeño pelinegro semisaiyajin salio volando rumbo a ciudad Satan esperando que la ojiazul no estuviera de mal humor y lo golpeara nuevamente, una vez había llegado a la enorme ciudad se dedico a encontrar la mansión Satan cosa que no le costo mucho tiempo ya que era la única mansión en los alrededores , entrando por una ventana se decidió a buscar la habitación de Videl al llegar pudo notar que no se encontraba sola , sino con un chico cosa que despertó la curiosidad del pequeño Son que empezó a escuchar la conversación desde la puerta entre abierta

- ¿Cuando piensas decirse lo? - Pregunta un chico de cabello largo y negro que se encontraba sin polera

- Aun no tal vez el lunes en clases - responde Videl desde su cama

- Yo creo mientras mas rápido le digas será mejor para todos - dice el pelinegro mirando por la ventana

- Tal vez tengas razón se lo diré esta noche -

- Oye Videl segura que estamos solo y ¿no esta tu padre? - Comenta el pelinegro mirando de reojo la puerta de la habitación

- Si, mi Padre salio esta mañana con Buu y yo les di el dia libre algunos empleados - dice la ojiazul logrando sentir una presencia " extraño por un momento puede sentir un ki pero ahora a desaparecido"

Goten había salido muy rápido de la mansión Satan que lo detectaran ocultando su ki , creyendo que la ojiazul engañaba a su hermano pero lo que el no sabia que aquel chico era nada menos que el primo de Videl , una vez que el pequeño Semisaiyajin llego nuevamente a su casa en las montañas Paos se dirigió hablar de lo sucedido con su hermano mayor

- Y luego por poco me descubren tuve que desaparecer mi ki para escapar - Relata el pequeño Goten

- Estas seguro de lo que dices... ¿no te habrás confundido? - Pregunta el pelinegro mientras siente que la sangre le hierve de ira

- Eso fue lo que ellos dijeron, creo que planean algo raro - Responde Goten sin entender muy bien la situación

Gohan sin pensarlo mas tomo del brazo a su hermano menor para salir rumbo a Ciudad Satan sintiendo una gran ira que invadía su cuerpo aunque su corazón dijera otra cosa estaba gobernado por su ira , luego de volar un rato llego a la mansión satan derriban de un solo golpe la puerta cosa que alarmo a los jóvenes que se encontraban en ese momento comiendo algo en la cocina

- Pero que diablos te pasa Gohan, porque destruiste mi puerta - Pregunta enojada viendo la cara de furia que mostraba el semisaiyajin

- Explícame tu primero quien es ese sujeto - Grita molesto el pelinegro apuntando al chico que estaba al lado de Videl

- Es mi primo, se llama Félix - contesta Videl serenamente viendo como la actitud de Gohan cambiaba dramáticamente

- Tu...tu Primo...pero...pero - Dice Gohan muy nervioso dando se cuenta que había cometido un gran error - Goten porque no me diste que era su primo

- Pero yo no lo sabía -

- Que es lo que pensaba Son Gohan - pregunta la ojiazul acercando se un poco mas a Gohan quien se tensa por la incomoda situación

- Je je nada te lo juro... creo que se me paso la mano... con la puerta - Dice Gohan retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás - Mi hermano vio a tu primo desnudo y me lo contó eso es todo

- Estaba saliendo del baño ya que tuve un viaje de 17 horas - Responde Félix despejando las dudas del semisaiyajin - Además desde pequeños nos bañábamos juntos no me pareció nada de malo

- Oh eso explica muchas cosas...creo que mejor me voy - Comenta Gohan aun mas avergonzado - Goten vamos antes que Videl nos mate...Goten - se había dado cuenta que su pequeño hermano había huido hace mucho - Maldita sea ese enano se fue

- Y yo que intentaba que se reconciliaran - dice el pelinegro con los brazos cruzado - esta tal cual me lo describiste prima

- Miren haya la cocina se quema - Apunta Gohan haciendo que ambos primos miraran hacia atrás momento que aprovecho para huir muy rápido

- Yo no veo nada...malo... escapo - Dice sorprendida Videl viendo que su novio había escapado

- Esta tal cual me decías tu chico es todo un misterio, pero se que es buena persona torpe pero buena persona -


End file.
